All living organisms require water for survival. Generally, household pets obtain water from a bowl of standing water provided by the pet owner. However, a bowl of water which is exposed to the ambient air is subject to evaporation, contamination and even stagnation, leaving the pet, i.e. dog or cat, without an available water supply. Additionally, a standing water supply may be located in a yard; where the water supply will absorb heat thereby negating the water's cooling effect to the pet. The above is premised on the water bowl containing water. There may be instances when the water bowl is not filled by the pet owner, such as an emergency, travel or other circumstances.
Therefore, a device to supply water is needed that will provide a fresh, clean, cool water supply to pets. Further, said device must be pet-actuatable so that the pet may access water when needed, minimizing waste.